The Wolf, The Succubus and The Valkyrie
by LesbianLove4CaraandDenna
Summary: Lauren goes missing late one night and Bo and her friends do all they can to help her find Lauren but they do not find her and assume she has left Bo. Dyson and Bo get close again even though Tamsin is clearly interested. Dybo, Valkubus, Doccubus.This is like my own version of season 3, so like imagine its halfway through so there's no kidnapping, Tamsin going evil, blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin

Tamsin held her breath as she watched Bo walk past her. Her eyes followed Bo as she continued to walk ahead of where Tamsin stood. She slowly observed Bo walk up to Dyson and kiss him deeply before falling into his waiting arms. Tamsin could not ignore the squeezing feeling coming from her heart as she watched this display of something Tamsin thought she had been incapable of. Love. Why had she fallen for the succubus? Was it her stupid charm thing? Was it her geeky cuteness? Or was Tamsin's head just messing with her again? Tamsin decided to go with option 3. She had no time for love right now. She had a job to do and it needed to be done. While she watched Trick give Dyson a handshake and Bo a hug, she briefly wondered what had happened to Lauren. She remembered Bo telling her that Dyson was just a friend and Lauren was her one true love. Seems that had definitely changed. The Valkyrie sighed and began to make her way from the dark doorway to the bar where she knew her best friend Vodka would be waiting for her.

"Double vodka on the rocks. Make it quick." She made her order with the new trainee bartender Trick had just employed.

"Coming right up. Say, have I ever seen you before?" He flashed a cheeky grin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes but smiled on the inside. Couldn't blame a guy for trying, right? "I don't think so, no but nice try pal."

The man held up his hands in defeat. "I better go get that vodka but do you still want the ice? You might just melt it with the death glare you got right there."

"Just bring the vodka on the rocks."

The man nodded and got her drink. As he set it down in front of her, he flashed the same cheeky grin at her again. "The name's Riff."

"Tamsin."

"Well Tamsin, by the looks of how your glaring at your vodka as if you're about to down it in one, I might just be seeing a lot of you here at the bar."

Tamsin downed the vodka. "Don't count on it. Another."

Riff smiled and went to get another vodka for her. As Tamsin looked at her empty glass, she realised that he had written his phone number on the napkin she was using as a coaster. _Poor guy_, she thought, _doesn't have a clue what he's dealing with._

"Bartender! Riff! C'mon Riff I need to get the drinks, it's my round!"

Tamsin froze at the beautiful voice that had just come from next to her, very close. Bo. _God damn it woman, can't you keep away from me for a second?_

"He's getting me some vodka. You'll have to wait, succubitch."

"Ah Tamsin. I wondered where you had got to." Bo smiled that smile that drove Tamsin crazy for her. Oh so seductive.

"Well, didn't want to ruin the party."

"Tamsin, we're friends now. You won't ruin the party. Come and join us. Dyson and I have an announcement to make."

"Yeah I saw you and wolfboy. How is he? You still make him howl at night?"

"Okay that is gross and uncalled for but yes, while Dyson and I were in Tibet we did hook up and we sorted through our problems and now we're strong as ever."

"Well I would say I'm happy for you but, call me old fashioned, I would break off my last relationship before starting a new one."

Tamsin knew this was unfair, and she didn't miss the hurt in Bo's eyes at her comment. She was turning back into the bitchy Valkyrie everyone was used to. Good. The less involved she got with Bo and her friends, the better.

"I never found out what happened to her. You know that. You were there. She was just…gone and you know how hard I tried to find her. You saw how broken I was."

"So if Lauren was to waltz her way into here right now, what would you do? Break it off with wolfboy and leap right back into her arms?"

"No, I won't do that to Dyson. But if I ever find Lauren again, she will be a part of my life."

"So you can torture her with seeing you and Dyson together? I told you Bo, you can't make everyone happy and the sooner you realise that, the better off you will be for it."

"So you do remember that night after all. And you know what, Tamsin?"

Tamsin downed her second vodka. "What? Please tell me, I'm dying to know." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Bo leaned in close to Tamsin, making her almost close her eyes but Tamsin forced herself to keep them open. She held her breath as she waited for what Bo had to say and breathed in Bo's sweet scent while she waited. But what came next broke her heart. Bo whispered so no-one else heard.

"That attitude of yours, where you push people away and hurt people for no reason? That is exactly why I didn't choose you then and I would never choose you now."

With that parting comment, Bo picked up the three beers she had ordered and went over to where Dyson and Kenzi were waiting leaving Tamsin in vulnerable shock and completely heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo

Was that too harsh? Bo felt guilty as she let her mind wander to Tamsin and she sneaked a glance at her over at the bar. She was talking to Riff and there was alarming number of glasses beside her indicating how much vodka she had had to drink. Bo didn't mean to be so horrible to Tamsin, but what she had said wasn't very nice either. Bo had loved Lauren so much and for it all to be taken away, well, it had broken her and almost ruined her life. But she had Dyson. He had been so good; looking for Lauren with her when Bo finally recognised that he had his love back for her. They had gone to Tibet to relax after such a stressful period of time for Bo and it was there that she accepted that Lauren must have left her and used her ties with the Ash to make herself untraceable. It was also in Tibet that she had gotten back together with Dyson. Bo felt another guilty twinge in her gut as she realised that she had thrown that into Tamsin's face as well. Love wasn't easy for a Valkyrie but Tamsin couldn't help what she felt for Bo. Bo considered going over to apologise when Dyson stood and raised his glass.

"I would like to make a toast. I would like to make a toast to the most beautiful woman in the world who I am very lucky to be able to call mine."

Bo smiled obligingly. For all his faults, Dyson was very romantic at times. Not to mention he was excellent in bed. She nodded to those giving her kind looks around the room and looked fondly at her best friend Kenzi who was pretending to be sick at the romantic stuff Dyson had said. Again Bo sneaked a glance at Tamsin who was rolling her eyes and ordering another vodka. Bo turned her attention back to Dyson again.

"I am not a perfect man but I know one thing about myself. Well I know a lot of things about myself. I like beer, I love my job as a police officer, I have a best friend called Hale but for one thing I will be sure about for as long as I live is that I love Isabo Dennis."

Bo blushed at Dyson using her full name. She heard wretching sounds and turned to frown at Kenzi but saw that everyone else was looking towards the bar. Bo groaned inwardly. _Oh no, please, god no, Tamsin don't._

"Is there a problem Tamsin?" Dyson asked politely to his current partner.

"No, no, no, not at all. Please continue to spew nonsense while I pretend to care."

There was some nervous laughter around the room before Dyson shook his head and continued with his speech.

"But I have come here to do something I have always wanted to do. I have loved you since the day we met, Bo, and I know that we are the perfect match. We always have been. Sure, there have been some distractions along the way but we found each other again. Like fate. So, Isabo Dennis, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The entire room was in stunned silence. Dyson dropped to one knee and pulled out a little black box and opened in front of Bo. Inside was a little diamond ring. Bo gasped at its beauty and there were tears in her eyes.

"Bo? Will you marry me?" Dyson smiled at her.

The only sound in the room was of a glass full of vodka and ice crashing to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin

Everyone looked towards the bar where Tamsin had dropped her glass. She looked around guiltily while Riff hurried to clean up the mess. Everyone had question marks written across their faces. Tamsin shrugged and put a bitchy face on.

"Loose grip. Must have had too many."

Everyone looked confused but dismissed their feelings of concern and looked towards the happy couple once more where Dyson was looking at Bo expectantly. Tamsin swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to watch Bo.

_Say no, please say no. You don't love him Bo, just say no, please just SAY NO!_

"Dyson, I really don't know what to say…"

_Say no, say you can't, please just say anything, just don't say yes._

Dyson flashed Bo a tender smile that made Tamsin's gut twinge and all of a sudden she felt very, very sick.

"Well, usually the right answer is yes."

There were a few laughs around the room at Dyson's wisecrack. Tamsin didn't laugh. She could barely smile. It was like the room was vibrating and everyone was either moving too fast or too slow and it was making her head feel very heavy yet very light at the same time. She looked down at Riff who was still cleaning vodka off the floor.

"Hey pal, got a bathroom in here?"

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a regular here?"

The room swayed as Tamsin found it difficult to think of her response. Her train of thought felt thick and hazy.

"Yeah…so…what?"

"You should know where the bathroom is."

"I come here to…drink…not…pee…"

Riff looked alarmed as Tamsin struggled not to throw up. "Bathroom's over there. Go now, I don't mind vodka but puke is another story."

"Pussy." Tamsin managed to get out as she stumbled towards the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up violently.

As she wiped her mouth, she saw blood. That frightened her. Was it that time already? _Jesus, time sure does go fast when you're having fun._

She exited the bathroom and ordered vodka. Riff looked her up and down and set a glass of clear fluid down in front of her. Tamsin reached for it greedily and began to drink it in big gulps when she suddenly spewed it all over the bar.

"What the fuck? This is fucking water!"

"Well done, sweetheart. No more alcohol for you. I've seen drug addicted prostitutes that look better than you right now."

"Just shows what company you keep." Tamsin mumbled as she gave Riff her best death glare. She looked around the bar when she saw something that stopped her heart. Almost literally.

Bo was showing Kenzi and Hale the ring Dyson had presented to her. Only it was on her finger. Her left ring finger. Tamsin turned back to Riff.

"Get me a vodka now or you will regret it for the rest of your life. You look like the kind of guy who would settle down, start a family and all that jazz, you know? Well start a family you need a certain appendage that you won't have unless you get me a double vodka on the rocks. Now."

Riff gulped and nodded. As he was getting her vodka, Tamsin noticed that Bo was coming her way. _Oh god please don't. Talk about rubbing salt in a wound._

Riff arrived with her vodka and Tamsin had to give it to him, it was a rather large one. She thanked him and reminded herself to give him a good tip. She had not been an easy customer after all. She took her time in gulping down the vodka, relishing in how it numbed her senses and emotions. She was brought back to reality by a soft tap on her shoulder. _Hello again, Bo._

Tamsin turned to face the brunette who was shining with happiness. "Look, Tamsin, he proposed!"

"I know, Succubitch, I was there."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be married."

"Neither can I."

"What?

"Nothing, nothing. So when should I expect a wolf cub to be on its way?"

"Not yet! God no! Look, isn't the ring beautiful?"

Bo thrust her hand in Tamsin's face, forcing her to accept the cruel truth of what was happening. The last thing Tamsin remembered was looking at the ring in disbelief before looking into Bo's eyes, then her own eyes filling with tears, tears that she was so ashamed of and then there was just darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo

Her eyes started opening and Bo couldn't help but smile. She loved Tamsin's eyes. They were the clearest blue and getting lost in them felt like swimming in a tropical ocean to Bo. Had she been in love with Tamsin? She had spent most of her time convincing herself that it was strictly a 'friends with benefits' relationship when they were together. It wasn't until it was too late did Bo realise that the Valkyrie held genuine feelings for her. Tamsin started to stir and Bo got up, knowing she should make herself scarce. She didn't want to be the one to tell Tamsin that she had fainted. It would only embarrass her further. Before she grabbed her purse, Bo ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair, unable to resist the temptation. She loved how Tamsin's hair was her power and her beauty with its white-blonde tones complimenting her 'ice-queen' personality perfectly. However Bo had to stifle a gasp as a large lock of Tamsin's hair came away in her hands.

_She can't be…it can't be that time…surely…oh Tamsin….please don't leave me just yet…_

"Oh…my head…" Bo shot up as Tamsin woke up. She hid Tamsin's hair behind her back.

"Hey there. Do you need anything? I was just on my way but I can get you something if you like?"

"Bo? Ugh what happened? My head feels like the entire Trojan War just trampled through it – including the Trojan horse."

"You…uh…you…um…you fainted. Tamsin, you fainted."

"I what? I never faint! What the hell is happening to me?"

Bo held up the lock of Tamsin's hair she was holding. "Anything to do with this?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Bo…"

"You told me that when you got to the end of your lifecycle that you'd tell me!"

Tamsin was quiet for a moment. "When we were together."

"What?"

"I said when we were together. Why should you care now? Heck, you probably didn't care then!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! I care about you!"

Tamsin let her head fall back against the pillow and shut her eyes. Her head had started pounding again and her heart had a burning feeling in it.

"Just go home to Wolfboy, Bo. I'll be fine."

"I can't."

"What? Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a wedding to plan? Oh and don't bother to invite me 'cause I won't be going anyway."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're wrong."

"I must be either dreaming or hallucinating. Are you telling me that-"

"I'm not marrying Dyson? Yeah that's right."

"Oh really? And why's that? The howling at night finally got annoying?"

"He tried to kill Kenzi."


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin

"What? Oh my god Bo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and so is Kenzi. But I won't be marrying Dyson. Not after what he did."

Tamsin went to the kitchen, swaying a little when she stood but she shook herself and got to the kitchen eventually.

"Thanks for bringing me to my flat by the way." She called from the kitchen where she was raiding the cupboards.

Bo smiled. "You're welcome. I couldn't have brought back to my place anyways."

"How come?"

"Oh I gave it to Kenzi and Hale. They're gonna live there now so they can raise the baby together when it arrives."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there. Kenzi is pregnant?"

Bo laughed at Tamsin's reaction. "Yup, that is exactly what I was like. But it's true. They're having a little girl."

"How did she hide that from us?"

"Well, she has been wearing baggy clothes lately, didn't you notice?"

"Now you mention it, yeah I do. Okay, you choose, vodka or coffee? That's all I have."

"Um, I think I'll go with the coffee."

Bo couldn't help but smile as she looked around Tamsin's apartment. It was so familiar, nothing had changed since she had last been there. That's when she saw it. On the small glass coffee table there was a photo frame. When Bo had been there last it had had a picture of the beach inside it because Tamsin used to say that she never took photos to fill photo frames with. Now Bo was looking at it she saw there was a picture in it. She got closer so she could investigate. It was a picture of Bo and Tamsin from when they had been together for that short period of time. Bo picked up the picture and just remembered the moment. Tamsin had taken her on a small road trip and it was there that Bo had discovered Tamsin's feelings for her. But Bo had been with Lauren then and she had only seen Tamsin as a friend. A close friend. With benefits. Only when she needed to feed. She remembered leaving Tamsin alone in the cabin she had rented after the argument. She felt awful about it later and pleaded Tamsin's forgiveness which was why they were still friends now. The picture Bo was holding had been taken before the argument. Tamsin made Bo laugh so much and they were both so happy right at that moment, there couldn't have been a brighter smile on either of them.

"Bo? I have your coffee." Bo jumped at the sound of Tamsin's voice, dropping the picture in her surprise. There was a gentle smash as the picture frame broke.

"Oh Tamsin, I am so, so sorry. I'll get you a new one."

"So you found it huh? Don't worry about it. I shouldn't really have it anyway."

She gave Bo her coffee and picked up the smashed photo frame and put it on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. Bo sat down and noticed how Tamsin was drinking vodka. Again. There was an awkward silence.

"So what happened with Dyson and Kenzi?"

"Well, when you passed out, I asked Dyson to help me get you home but he refused and said Riff could take you home, which I didn't like so we argued about that for ages when Kenzi tried to get between us and it was so weird, Dyson like completely wolfed out and nearly attacked her but Hale managed to save her and they left to go home because Kenzi was in so much shock, so I think they went to the hospital first to check on the baby. Dyson calmed down and he tried to act like everything was fine so I gave him back his ring and told him it was over."

"Just like that? It's not like you to just end things like that."

"Well, Dyson revealed something in our argument. You see, he was really jealous of Lauren when we were together so he told Lauren that secretly I hated her and that I was having an affair with him whenever she wasn't around. She believed him, and so she left me. Did you know she was going to propose to me on my birthday? Dyson ruined all of that and then pretended to be my friend so that he could have me again."

"God, what a dick! It still doesn't explain why he wolfed out though."

"Well, he looked like he was going to attack me because he had had a lot to drink so Kenzi tried to calm Dyson down but he wouldn't listen to her so she slapped him, right across the face. Then he wolfed out."

"Wow, Bo, I'm really, really sorry for you. Maybe I can find Lauren for you? Being a cop has its kicks you know."

"Thanks but I need a break from literally any kind of relationship right now. I gave my apartment to Kenzi and Hale so they can start a life. Dyson and I were home hunting together. Now I've broken off things with him, I have nowhere to live. Still, I can check into a hotel tonight and then sort myself out tomorrow, right? Plus I need a quick snack so I'll hit a nightclub before I check in. Thanks for the coffee."

Bo turned to leave and walked towards the door. Tamsin raised her eyebrow but inside her head was screaming at her. She took another swig of vodka to clear it but that only made it worse. She winced. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, um, Bo. Rather than waste money on a hotel tonight, you can always stay here."

Bo smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Yeah, you can sleep on my cold hard couch while I sleep in a warm comfy bed."

"Geez Tamsin, ever heard of hospitality?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Oh and about that snack…"

"Yeah? What you gonna do? Call the escort services for me?"

"No but I am about to get in a very hot, steamy shower. You're very welcome to join me, Succubus…"

Tamsin stalked away to where the bathroom was and Bo heard the shower being turned on. _Come on, Bo, she was your friend-with-benefits before. Why not now?_

"I'm not gonna shower all night, Succubus! Jump me already!"

Bo smiled seductively and her eyes glowed an electric blue. She didn't need to be told twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo

_So much for sleeping on a cold, hard couch_ Bo thought as she lay awake in bed next to a sleeping Tamsin. Tamsin had gone out like a light when they finally decided enough was enough. But Bo had to give it to Tamsin; she was one of the few sexual partners Bo had ever had that could actually keep up with her. Bo heard her phone buzz and let out an annoyed sigh when the caller ID revealed that Dyson had called her 8 times, left seven messages, and there were about 20 texts. She switched her phone off and went back to bed with Tamsin. She cuddled up to Tamsin and was surprised by how warm the Valkyrie was. She snuggled up some more and then eventually drifted into a soft sleep.

In the morning, she was woken up by the sun coming in through Tamsin's curtains. Tamsin was still curled up, fast asleep. Well, Bo had kept her very busy during most of the night. Bo got out of bed quietly, dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before and made breakfast for the Valkyrie and left it on the kitchen side before collecting everything that was hers and putting it into her purse. She was just about to leave when she heard footsteps padding into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck has left these pancakes here?"

Bo paused while checking her phone and sniggered. "Good morning to you too, Tamsin."

"Oh it was you. Hey. Look I know you probably want morning sex and all but I'm really sore from fainting and well, you know, so can we maybe make it afternoon sex instead? Or lunch break sex? That's always hot."

Bo raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry, Tamsin, I'm a Succubus not a nymphomaniac."

Tamsin raised her eyebrow to match Bo's expression. "What's the difference?"

Bo tried to look offended but failed and ended up laughing. "Fine but if I'm a nymphomaniac then so are you."

Tamsin nearly choked on the mouthful of pancakes she was eating. "How? How am I a nympho?"

Bo smiled and wiped some syrup off Tamsin's lip and sucked it off her finger in the most seductive way imaginable.

"Well….I wasn't the only one screaming last night."

Tamsin blushed deep red then glared at Bo for making her blush. "Yeah, well, you were the loudest."

"I so was not! And you were the kinky one! My ass still hurts from the spanking you gave me!"

Tamsin bit her lip as she started to laugh. "You deserved that spanking."

Bo's stomach growled. "Did I now? Well, this succubus needs feeding so it looks like you'll be having morning sex after all."

Tamsin held her fork in front of her like a sword. "I will fight you off, succubus."

"With a fork?"

"With a fork."

Bo's eyes glowed blue. "Challenge accepted."

Tamsin threw the fork into the sink and adopted a wide stance. "Come on then, succubitch. Show me what you got."

The next thing Bo knew she was tackling Tamsin to the floor and getting lost in her icy blue eyes. She planted a rough kiss on Tamsin's lips, gently biting her bottom lip then soothing it with a softer kiss.

"Oh I got plenty Tamsin. Now then, who deserves a spanking?"

Neither of them saw or heard Bo's phone ringing as they proceeded to make love right there and then on Tamsin's floor. So neither of them saw the answer phone message Dyson left. He was tracking her and he was going to find her. Soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamsin

_What the hell am I doing? This wasn't part of the plan! _Yet here she was, in bed with the Succubus. Again. Tamsin knew she shouldn't encourage Bo any more than she already was but she just loved the feeling of the younger woman in her arms as they slept. Bo's hair swept across the pillow, its dark rich brown colour hypnotising Tamsin and when she stroked it, it felt like silk. _Probably just uses really good conditioner._ Or was Tamsin reawakening old feelings for Bo? Was she still in love with her? Of course she was. How could she forget the damned woman? Her cheeky sense of humour and gentle nature. Her beauty that left everyone who laid eyes upon her speechless. But Tamsin knew the succubus would never love her back. _Nobody ever loves a Valkyrie._ She wished she could change for Bo. But she was what she was and there was no going back now. Tamsin looked at Bo while she slept. She could spend hours just gazing at Bo. Though she would never admit it, when she was getting drunk in her apartment late at night, she would pick up the picture that Bo had broken and just weep softly as she remembered how she loved Bo, how she loves Bo and how Bo will never feel the same way. But Bo was in her bed now. Bo was with her now. _Doesn't mean she's in love, stupid. She probably thinks the whole friends-with-benefits arrangement is back on._ Not that Tamsin was complaining. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door that was so loud that Bo woke up with a start and Tamsin shot out of bed so she wasn't caught in the act of staring at Bo asleep.

"Who or what the hell is that? What time is it?"

Tamsin checked her alarm clock. "Jesus, it's nearly 5am!"

"Wow, we really slept that long? Wait, who would be knocking on your door at this time?"

Tamsin smirked. "We didn't spend all that time sleeping you know. I don't know. I'll check."

Tamsin pulled on some clothes and watched as Bo did the same. She went to a drawer and took out her handgun and her police badge. Bo pulled out her trusty dagger and they both advanced towards the door. Tamsin approached the door and spoke through it.

"Whoever the hell you are, and whatever the hell you want, can wait. Please kindly piss off and let me sleep."

"Tamsin, I know she's here! Just open the door!"

Bo's face paled to a deathly white. "Dyson."

Tamsin signalled for Bo to go back to the bedroom. "Dyson, buddy, you've made a mistake. The succubitch isn't here, man."

"Don't bullshit me! I know she's here because I can smell her!"

Tamsin gulped. "Look Dyson, I'm not letting you in. Bo's, um, Bo's indecent. She's in the shower."

"Really? Bo's in the shower at 5am?"

Tamsin face palmed herself at her stupid mistake. She heard Bo in her bedroom hiss at her. "Nice going, Meryl Streep! Keep it this up and you'll get an Oscar!"

Dyson pounded on the door again. "Let me in Tamsin! Bo and I need to talk!"

"No Dyson, you need to fuck off so that I can go back to bed!"

There was silence on the other side of the door. "You and Bo….haven't been….well you know…you and Bo wouldn't, right? Bo's sleeping on the couch, right? You two wouldn't…."

"Sorry pal, done it twice already. If you would kindly leave, I might get lucky again so off you go, bye wolfboy!"

Bo hissed again. "Don't antagonise him, Tamsin!"

Dyson pounded on the door again. "Bo! I wanna see you!"

Tamsin opened the door and with deadly speed she pointed her gun right to Dyson's head. Even he was taken by surprise and he stood back a little.

"You need to leave now, Dyson. I'm not fucking with you. You take one more step and I'll pull the fucking trigger and blow your head off. Bo is under my protection here. She'll see you when she wants to see you. Right now she needs space and you need to go and sort your shit out."

Dyson's shoulders slumped a little. "Fine I'll go. But you need to stop fucking my girlfriend."

Tamsin smirked. "A succubus has gotta feed, wolfboy."

"Just tell Bo that I'm sorry and that I love her. I still want her to marry me."

"Just go, Dyson. I have no sympathy for you and neither does she."

Dyson's eyes hardened. He glared at her nastily. "The next time I hear that you've fucked Bo, I'll find you when you're alone and tear you to shreds. Nobody touches what is mine, especially you."

"You don't own Bo, Dyson. And I can't promise that I won't have sex with Bo. She's a succubus and needs to feed."

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit. If you fuck her again, you better watch yourself when you walk the streets at night."

"Fine. I do anyway."

"Oh and this was on your doormat." Dyson handed her a large tarot card and left. Tamsin turned it over. _The Wanderer. Fuck, this can't be happening. Not now._

"Can't I catch a fucking break?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bo

Bo could feel her heart pounding and she worried about Tamsin who had not yet come back from opening the door and threatening Dyson. Had he wolfed out? Was Tamsin dead? Was he waiting for her? Then she heard Tamsin's voice.

"Can't I catch a fucking break?!"

"Tamsin? Is everything okay?"

Tamsin came in. She locked her door and ripped a large piece of card she had in her hand in two before putting it in the bin. She put her gun and police badge away and undressed before getting back into bed. She looked over at Bo who was still gripping her dagger tightly. She climbed out of bed again and gently took the dagger away; putting it on the bedside table of the side Bo had slept on that night. She took Bo's shaking hands and placed them around her waist. Bo's lip was quivering slightly as Tamsin pulled Bo into a long, warm hug.

"Everything's fine now. He's gone and he won't be coming back, that I promise you. You can relax now. Come back to bed. You need some sleep."

Tamsin stepped away and allowed Bo some privacy by turning away as Bo undressed for bed again. She climbed back into bed and Bo climbed in also, in front of Tamsin. Bo loved the feeling of safety that Tamsin's arms gave her as they wrapped around her during the night. Was she falling for the Valkyrie? Bo didn't know the answer. She certainly felt something for the Valkyrie but she didn't know if it was love. She had tried so hard to be with other people, to be in love. But it never worked and she wasn't sure she knew what love was. She thought she had loved Dyson and look how that had turned out. But the Valkyrie was so different. She wasn't possessive and jealous like Dyson was. She wasn't sad and distant like Lauren was. She had her own fire, and she intrigued Bo. Bo just wanted to get inside Tamsin's head to see if the Valkyrie was capable of a relationship, let alone love.

The next morning Bo woke to hear Tamsin on the phone in the kitchen. She quietly crept up to the door of the bedroom and listened as much as she could.

"Yes Acacia I know. I know. Yes. I will. Hey! Don't talk about her that way! Her name is Bo! Acacia, I am trying my best…"

Bo tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Tamsin plotting against her? Was their relationship a trap? Maybe she had been safer with Dyson. On second thoughts, perhaps not. Bo began to get dressed as quickly as possible, packing all other stuff in her handbag. She didn't smell too good. She had been wearing the same clothes for the last three days. She decided that she would go and stay with Trick. He could help her figure out what Tamsin was doing.

"I know it has to be done. Yes, Acacia, I am well aware of that. If you would let me get on with it then…fine, whatever, just leave it to me. I'll get it done…yeah. Bye." Bo heard Tamsin shut her phone but it started to ring again.

"Jesus, why am I so popular this morning? Hello? No, Bo isn't with me right now. Yes I can talk. Um, yeah, let me just check something."

Bo heard footsteps coming her way and so she dashed towards the bed and hurriedly made it, making the effort to look scruffy as if she just got up. The door opened, and Tamsin peered inside the room, looking a little surprised to see Bo awake.

"Hey you. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I just wanted to make the bed for you before I got into the bathroom."

Tamsin frowned a little. "Okay then. Well, I've got to take a call so I'll be in the kitchen."

Bo nodded. Tamsin was keeping something from her, she could tell. But what? She smiled at Tamsin and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be in the shower. Pancakes for breakfast?"

Tamsin smirked. "You know it. But if you need to use the kitchen, I'll take the call in the bedroom. Sorry but it's kinda private."

Bo shrugged. "It's fine. You're a cop and you have to do cop things. I'm gonna get washed up then I'll make breakfast while you take your call and then we can go from there."

Tamsin smiled, but looked uneasy. "Okay. See you in a minute." She gave Bo a tender kiss on the lips and then disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Bo touched her lips where Tamsin had kissed her. It was a nice kiss, almost like the kind of kisses couples give to each other as a different way of saying I love you. It made her feel bad that she was about to just leave without telling Tamsin. Maybe she should leave a note? No, she would ring her later and explain her absence over the phone. Bo made some pancakes to convince Tamsin that she wasn't listening and left them on the side for Tamsin. Then she left. Because she wasn't sure Tamsin was telling the truth. And she hated it when people lied to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I have not included CopDoc in my story because I do not ship it. I'm sorry but I just feel that Tamsin and Lauren are a completely wrong match for each other. Also, this is not a Doccubus story. It is not a Dybo story. It is a Valkubus story. I just want to make that clear. I love Doccubus but I've not been too impressed with Lauren lately and I just love Tamsin so much so for the moment I've switched to Team Valkubus. Please do not beg me to make this a Doccubus story because its not gonna happen. Oh and this chapter is gonna hit Doccubus fans hard, so be prepared. You have been warned.**

Tamsin

Jesus, he had even sent Acacia to make sure Tamsin was doing her job. He meant business this time. He always used Acacia against her when he wanted something done faster than she was doing it. Being Tamsin's ex wife meant that she was easily used as either a prompt or a threat. Tamsin paused, remembering her marriage to Acacia all those years ago. She wondered what being married to Bo would be like. She shook herself. _Seriously? You're thinking marriage already? Jesus Tamsin get a grip already!_ Her mobile rang again.

"Jesus, why am I so popular this morning? Hello?"

"Good morning, Detective. I see you've been off work lately." Tamsin groaned inside. _Ugh. Just what I need. The Morrigan._

"Is the succubus with you now?"

"No, Bo isn't with me right now."

"I need to speak with you. This is an urgent matter that requires your utmost attention. Have you got a minute?"

"Yes I can talk."

"Are you alone?"

"Um, yeah, let me just check something."

Tamsin walked to the bedroom and was surprised to see Bo up and dressed and making the bed. Inside she panicked. _How long has she been awake?! Did she hear my phone call with Acacia?! Has she been listening to my phone call with The Morrigan?! Holy crap, has she been listening to everything?! Shit shit shit!_

"Hey you. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I just wanted to make the bed for you before I got into the bathroom."

Something didn't seem right to Tamsin. Bo looked nervous and almost guilty. But she didn't want to scare Bo away with stupid accusations. She could figure out if Bo had heard anything later. Right now she had a phone call to take.

"Okay then. Well, I've got to take a call so I'll be in the kitchen."

Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower. Pancakes for breakfast?"

Tamsin smirked but realised that she needed to change the location of where she took the phone call now. She had to be careful though. She didn't want to make Bo feel intrusive.

"You know it. But if you need to use the kitchen, I'll take the call in the bedroom. Sorry but it's kinda private."

Bo shrugged. "It's fine. You're a cop and you have to do cop things. I'm gonna get washed up then I'll make breakfast while you take your call and then we can go from there."

Tamsin smiled. "Okay. See you in a minute." Without thinking she leaned in and kissed Bo on the lips before going into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. She picked up her phone again.

"You said you were alone."

"I am alone."

"I heard her, Tamsin. You know better than to lie to me."

"Look, whatever, just tell me this urgent matter thing so I can get on with my life."

"We have a new murder case for you to solve." Tamsin rolled her eyes. _Great, more work. Oh well. Work means money and money means vodka._

"So what's so urgent about it?"

"It's a very sensitive case, and they couldn't put Dyson or Hale on it because they both knew the victim. What is also important is that the succubus doesn't go sniffing around this case either."

"Why not? She's actually quite good with murder cases."

"You are under strict orders not to let Bo Dennis anywhere near this case, am I understood? She would only get in the way of your investigations."

"This is stupid. Bo can help. Most of the time she actually solves the case which is more than we can say for the rest of our police department."

"She will not be part of this case and that is final."

"Why do you even want me on this case? I'm not that great with homicides. I'm better with serial killers, Fae cases, shit like that."

"Because you are the only one who will have the appropriate response to this case. And I believe that you will do a very good job."

"Fine. Send me the case file and I'll get on it straight away."

"That's a good girl. And remember; do not let Bo in on this. She cannot help you here."

"Okay, okay I got it. No Bo. Is there anything else?"

"No that should be all. I've already sent for the case file to be mailed to you. Another Officer should be bringing it to your apartment soon."

"Goodie. Well, Boss, as nice as it is to speak to you, I have a succubus to feed and a murder to solve so I'll catch up to you when I've caught the killer."

"Be sure that you do. Bye now."

"Bye."

Tamsin exited the room to find the smell of pancakes wafting through to her from the kitchen. They smelt amazing.

"Bo! These pancakes smell amazing!"

She walked through to the kitchen but Bo wasn't there. She wasn't in the lounge. Weird. Tamsin checked the bathroom. She wasn't in there either. _She can't be in the bedroom; I've just been in there._ But Tamsin checked anyway.

"Bo? Bo, where are you?"

There was a knock at the door. Tamsin's heart leaped. _Maybe Bo went out to get some coffee or something. _She opened the door but it wasn't Bo. It was a young police officer with a case file in his hands. He held it out nervously, his hands shaking and a few beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"This was to be delivered to you this morning, Detective."

Tamsin snatched the file out of his hands. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks." She closed the door and all of a sudden felt very sad. Bo had just left. Even by Tamsin's standards, that was cruel.

She flopped on the couch, opened the file and began to read. The victim had been found dead in an alleyway not far from where Bo used to live. That wasn't so good. They had multiple scratch marks and wounds and the cause of death was believed to be blood loss. They had been carrying a portable first aid kit and had tried to stem the flow of blood but the attacker must have shown up again because there was a deep gash in the throat that was most likely what finished the poor sucker off. Tamsin briefly looked over the victim's details. She hardly ever bothered when it came to homicides. In her mind, they were dead so what was the point in learning their name? Mind you, it sometimes came in useful when interviewing suspects. Tamsin read out loud.

"Victim was female in late 20s, perhaps early 30s. Characteristics include blonde hair and blue eyes. Caucasian. Victim had identification in a purse found in pocket. I.D showed that victim is…"

What Tamsin read next made her drop the file in shock. She had to read it again just to be sure. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Now what The Morrigan had said made sense. _How could I possibly drag Bo into this? It would break her heart._ Tamsin picked up the file and put her head in her hands. _This calls for more vodka. _She read the case file one more time just to be sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She read it out loud as well.

"I.D shows that victim has the title Dr. Victim's name is Doctor Lauren Lewis."

**Please follow this story, I am far from finished! If you like my work, please review as I love all feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bo

As the taxi rolled up to the Dahl, Bo worried for a moment, thinking that Dyson might be there. But then, Trick might not let him in after what had happened recently. Bo just had to trust in Trick. She paid the taxi driver and walked into the bar where she was pleased to see her grandfather polishing glasses. Also, Dyson was nowhere to be seen. She walked up to the bar.

"Trick."

"Bo! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

Bo gladly accepted his hug. "I've been staying with Tamsin. Sorry to worry you all but I wanted to stay off Dyson's radar for a while."

Trick nodded. "Given the circumstances, I think that is a very sensible idea. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll be alright. I'm a little full actually. Tamsin's been helping me with feeding."

Trick frowned. "Don't lead her on, Bo. A broken heart can kill a Valkyrie, and she's a valuable asset to our team."

"Team?"

"You know what I mean, Bo. She's very useful. Not only does she have centuries worth of knowledge but she's skilled in battle and can outwit many foes."

"Trick, I think Tamsin is working against us. Or me at least."

"What do you mean?"

Bo told Trick all she knew and had heard from the conversation she had overheard from Tamsin while she had been on the phone. Trick listened and disappeared into his cellar for a few moments. He came back with a huge dusty book. He blew the dust away from the pages and carefully looked through the index before finding the page he was looking for. He began to read.

"A long time ago, there was a Fae named Odin. He lived during the times of the Vikings. He was very powerful and deceived the simple minds of the Vikings into believing he was a God. He influenced Viking culture and mythology. You've heard the story of Thor, right?"

Bo smiled. "Of course. You used to tell me when I was little. Plus, they just brought out that film with Chris Hemsworth. He is so yummy…"

"Moving on, Bo. In the old legends, Thor is Odin's son. However, Odin never had a son, he made that part up. He told stories of the Fae world to the humans, naming it Asgard which the Vikings took to be Heaven. Eventually, as the Viking era began to die away, Odin moved on. He adapted himself to live throughout the years. Then it came to the war between Dark and Light. Now you see, Odin was part of the Dark Fae. And like I was, he was searching for a way to end the ongoing war in favour of his side. My solution was to become the Blood King and write new laws. His solution, had it worked, would have had terrible consequences."

"What does this have to do with Tamsin?"

"I'm getting to that. Odin began to use his power to find the most accomplished warriors. He wanted an unstoppable army that would tear down the Light Fae and leave the Dark Fae to rule the humans. But he could not do it alone. He needed help and so he decided to create an obedient following that would help him find and recruit these exceptional soldiers. It was not easy for him until one day he came across a woman fighting off a man who had been trying to take advantage of her. In her eyes, he saw the passion and fire that burned in her desire to kill the man. And so, Odin tossed her a dagger and she drove it through the man's heart. And so, the first Valkyrie was created. Her name was Alleyria. Odin used his great power to give Alleyria powers of her own, such as the power of implanting doubt deep into a victim's mind. Sound familiar?"

Bo nodded. "One of Tamsin's favourite methods."

"Odin trained Alleyria well until she was a fighting force herself. But he realised too late that the powers he had gifted her with were draining her life force away. As she began to fade away from him, he quickly began searching until he created a group of 50 Valkyrie. They were all gifted with the same powers Alleyria had, and they were all trained to be ruthless in battle. When one Valkyrie faded and died, he would bring another to be trained in her place. The Valkyries were always women for Odin could not risk a male Valkyrie trying to usurp his power."

"When the Valkyries were ready, they were sent away to find bloodthirsty, angry, strong warriors that Odin could have in his army. They came from all over the world, from different eras of time as Odin waited a long time to be sure that his army could not be defeated. But Odin wanted something else. A power that even he did not possess. He wanted a Succubus."

Bo startled. "Why did he want a Succubus? What could he possibly need with someone like me?"

Trick read on. "He wanted a female Succubus to marry him, so that their children would be of an unthinkable kind of power. His legacy would go on and he hoped that the long line of his descendants would eventually rule the Earth for themselves. But he had to find a Succubus first. And sadly, he did find one but she was close to death when he got to her. He tried his best to heal her but when she was better, she would not stay. Alas, Odin had fallen in love with the woman while caring for her. She decided to stay with him for a little while but soon found she was with child, and she did not know if Odin was the father. Fearing his wrath if he was not the child's father, she fled Odin's land and did not return although she left him her bracelet as a token that perhaps she too had fallen in love with him. Inscribed on the bracelet was her name, for it had been a gift from her mother. Odin never took the bracelet off and vowed to find her again, and their child."

Bo had tears in her eyes. "You made him sound so horrible, but his story is so sad."

"Bo, you must understand that he was Dark Fae…and there was only one female Succubus around at the time. It just turned out by luck that she was Dark Fae too."

Bo's face paled. "No, you can't mean…surely you can't mean…mom?"

Trick read from the book again. "Odin's lost love was named Aoife. Yes, Bo, Odin is your father. We kept it from you because he is so dangerous. It's his gene in you that makes you lose control. If he ever found you, he would encourage you to lose control and kill the ones you love. He would probably target me first; I am, after all, his father in law."

Bo had a determined look on her face now. "I won't let that happen. Now, tell me about Tamsin."

Trick turned back to the book. "It says that Odin was depressed when Aoife left him. It was around that time that his Head Valkyrie died so he set off to find another. While he was searching for a replacement, the Valkyrie accompanying him also died and he was lucky to come upon two women who were perfect for his needs. Their names were Acacia and Tamsin. They were lovers living in a difficult world where their relationship was opposed by all that it was revealed to. Odin bribed them into his service and they became his best Valkyrie. He married them and Acacia became the Head Valkyrie while he sent Tamsin on the ultimate mission. Find Aoife. However, she failed. And so he asked her to find his child instead. She was instructed to bring him or her to him when she had found them."

"That's what she's doing. She's waiting until I'm completely under her control and then she's gonna take me off to see Daddy."

"That's what it sounds like."

"Trick, why didn't Odin's plan with the army work?"

"Because you and Aoife became his new priority. He still has his army which is why it is vital we don't provoke him. His army was frozen in time, so they would not age and so they would be ready for their master's command when he eventually led them into a great battle that luckily never came. After I stopped the basic bloodshed between the Dark and Light Fae, Odin became lost and desperate in his quest to find both you and Aoife. He became known as The Wanderer."

"Well, well. Haven't you become a wise old man?"

Bo and Trick turned to see a shadowed figure of a man in the doorway. He was thin yet muscular and he carried a cane with him but he had no trouble walking. The position he was stood in looked exactly like the Tarot card "The Wanderer". Trick stood in front of Bo.

"You're not welcome here, Odin. Leave." Bo sensed his nervousness and drew her faithful dagger. The man looked towards her.

"Now, now, Isabo. Is that any way to treat your father?"


End file.
